Soap Opera Marauder's style
by SkyeWalkerO66
Summary: Lily is pregnant at nineteen and Remus comforts her. Only problem is James sees them and gets the wrong impression. Peter is scheming and Sirius and Remus are hinting at a deeper relationship between the two. This is for a comp. Soap Opera style.


**This is for a comp so if your one of the people following me you can ignore it. Although it is not really clear the Marauder's and Lily are human. There is no magic involved. **

**My Prompts are: **Major prompt: Soap opera style

Optional prompts: Set Fire to the Rain – Adele, Morbid, and Ceremony.

**That's about it. Enjoy. **

Lily gulped down a cry of shock.

Standing in front of the large floor length mirror, she stared at her figure with curious eyes. There was no visible difference, no sign hanging from her neck broadcasting her secret to the world. Yet she felt different. Completely and utterly different to whom she had been yesterday.

With an attentive smile she shakily placed her hands on her stomach, watching herself in the mirror as she did so. Her long auburn hair trickled down her face as she stared intently at her slim waist. On the edge of the sink a pregnancy test sat. There was no way to mistake the fact that it was positive.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'm in here!" she squeaked, quickly shoving the small stick under the sink cupboard.

"Sorry, I'll come back later." Remus' soft muffled voice came through the wooden door.

"Remus," She called, opening the door in a rush as a topless young man walked away "I…" she had no idea what to say.

He looked at her quizzically, pulling a towel to his chest to hide multiple scars, all of which Lily had seen before. "What is it, Lily?" he asked and takes an instinctive step forward "Are you okay?"

She shook her head "_No_." before running forward and embracing Remus in a rush of strong emotions. "Oh Remus this is terrible!"

The poor boy looked terrified as he awkwardly patted Lily's shoulder; clearing his throat, he gently pushed her away to get a clear view.

"Tell me what is wrong."

Lily's mouth opened and closed, floundering like a fish. "I- I'm…pregnant."

It was Remus' turn to be stunned into silence and he blinked a couple of times, ruffling his hair as he tried to reply. As Lily tried to back away, realising the mistake she had made, he reached forward and pulled her into a proper hug.

"Hey," he says softly "shhh its okay."

Lily snuggled into her friend's shoulder, they had been through so much, but it was finally Remus' turn to comfort her.

There was a crash behind them, an expensive vase smashing to the ground. The pair whipped around, catching sight of a speechless James as he turned and ran. Lily's heart stopped and her breathe left her, what had he heard? Or what had he thought he saw?

Remus and Lily jumped a part, looking at each other in concern.

"Oh Remus!" Lily cried "What… do-do you think he heard."

Remus smiled weakly in attempt to lighten the mood "I think the problem is more likely what he saw, James has always been wary of your affection, considering how hard it was for him to gain it."

Lily's face scrunched together, almost like she was going to cry before she sighed shakily, pushing away the drama.

"Well we just need to go and explain it to him- oh god! I can't tell him, he-he won't want it or…" 

"Lily." Remus said, gripping her shoulders "As soon as he knows the truth he will be over joyed, trust me, I know James and you do too, he's a good person."

"I'm afraid, Remus." Lily whispered "We're nineteen years old; I'm only just out of college."

"You'll sort this out, you just need to find James, he's probably gone to confide with Sirius."

Lily snuffled and nodded "You're a good friend, Remus."

Remus smiled softly.

James ran through the hallways, stumbling every so often, as tears streamed down his cheeks. He was distraught, not angry but terribly sad. He knew it was too good; Lily's love could never be true, not after everything they went through as teenagers. He didn't blame Remus, as he had always been close with Lily, in fact it might have been selfish of James to claim Lily as his.

Everything had gone down the drain.

He pulled open the door and slammed it behind him, it was still early in the morning and a tired Sirius jumped in his sleep.

"What the hell, Prongs?" Sirius muttered as he pushed his blanket away and stood topless in loose sweat pants.

"Prongs?" He asked again in a concerned tone.

James considered how bad he probably looked, grief stricken and tearful most likely.

"It's Lily." He said.

Sirius frowned, puffing his chest in a very big brotherly way "What's happened, James, is she okay?"

"Lily's fine," James snarled "Remus is the problem."

"Moony? What did he do?"

"_What hasn't he done_!?"

"He didn't…. y'know pass on his condition?" Sirius asked nervously.

"No, thank God he didn't do that." James removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes "Remus an-and Lily are having an affair."

"No way," Sirius shook his head "I don't believe you, they wouldn't."

"I saw them." James says shakily "I know what I saw; I should've known. They've been close since high school."

Sirius shook his head, his bedraggled hair covering his eyes; he looked like a dog that wasn't sure whether it was meant to fight or back down and heartbroken at the same time.

"Padfoot?" James asked softly.

"Remus wouldn't do that." He said hotly "He just wouldn't."

James sighed heavily, sinking down onto the bed and throwing his head into his hands.

"Perhaps," He said "Okay maybe I reacted too quickly." James said, realising that he had probably reacted too hastily. Usually James was the voice of reason, his loyalty kicking in and stopping somebody from making a fool of their selves.

James slipped his hands into his pocket, brushing against a small silver band, just another reminder of everything going on. "Oh this is such a mess."

Peter stumbled into the bathroom, his hands sliding against the switches and accidently turning on every light. He squinted as he quickly turned off the bright heat lamps. He went about his morning business, not bothering to shower for another lazy day at the Potter mansion; he looked under the sink for his tooth brush. Still not entirely coherent he stuffed the first thing he saw in his mouth.

He quickly spat it out.

All thoughts of returning to sleep left him and he became entirely alert, staring down at the small stick in his hand. A pregnancy test! Mrs Potter was pregnant? Peter thought about it and realised that old Mrs Potter was probably too old to have another child, in fact James was lucky to be born considering her old age. But when he really thought about he had heard a few things going around and orders were orders.

Peter pulled his phone out, sending a single quick message to his superiors before stuffing the test back into the cupboard.

-_I let it fall, my heart_-

A quick burst of 'Set fire to the rain' alarmed Peter to his phone ringing and he fumbled to answer. A deep menacing voice spoke and he locked the bathroom door, careful to check nobody was there.

"It's true." He replied.

Everyone in the Potter household had been ignoring each other, Remus and Lily were hiding away together, James and Sirius too. Peter wasn't actually there anymore but nobody had realised. Mrs and Mr Potter however went about their morning routine by making breakfast.

Remus and Sirius, both being the peace markers in this situation had left their morbid friends alone at the same time, in search for the other. In fact Remus hadn't been looking where he was going and managed to run into Sirius, sending the other man to the ground.

"Remus." Sirius cried, standing up and brushing himself off.

By now both of them were wearing shirts.

Remus gulped and rushed into an explanation, his words mumbling together until Sirius didn't understand what he was actually saying. Despite that Sirius understood, pulling him into an embrace and hushing him into silence.

"I didn't-we're not." 

"It's okay," Sirius said in a serious tone "I know."

"We've got to get them together again."

But Sirius and Remus didn't need to worry about that because Lily and James had found each other on their own.

The ceremony was a small ordeal with only the smallest number of people gathered together to witness the wedding of James and Lily Evans. It was done quickly and quietly but it didn't stop it from being a day full of love. Not five months later Lily Potter gave birth to Harry James Potter and lived and happy life with James as her beloved husband until a tragic accident when Harry was one years old.


End file.
